Hemophilia is a bleeding disorder in which blood clotting is disturbed by a lack of certain plasma clotting factors. Hemophilia A and Hemophilia B are two different types of hemophilia that are caused by deficiencies in Factor VIII (FVIII) and Factor IX, respectively.
Hemophilia A is characterized by spontaneous hemorrhage and excessive bleeding after trauma. Over time, the repeated bleeding into muscles and joints, which often begins in early childhood, results in hemophilic arthropathy and irreversible joint damage. This damage is progressive and can lead to severely limited mobility of joints, muscle atrophy and chronic pain (Rodriguez-Merchan, E. C., Semin. Thromb. Hemost. 29:87-96 (2003), which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety).
Hemophilia B (also known as Christmas disease) is one of the most common inherited bleeding disorders in the world. It results in decreased in vivo and in vitro blood clotting activity and requires extensive medical monitoring throughout the life of the affected individual. In the absence of intervention, the afflicted individual will suffer from spontaneous bleeding in the joints, which produces severe pain and debilitating immobility; bleeding into muscles results in the accumulation of blood in those tissues; spontaneous bleeding in the throat and neck may cause asphyxiation if not immediately treated; renal bleeding; and severe bleeding following surgery, minor accidental injuries, or dental extractions also are prevalent.
Treatment of hemophilia is by replacement therapy targeting restoration of FVIII and Factor IX activity. Treatment of hemophilia A is by replacement therapy targeting restoration of FVIII activity to 1 to 5% of normal levels to prevent spontaneous bleeding (Mannucci, P. M., et al., N. Engl. J. Med. 344:1773-1779 (2001), which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety). There are plasma-derived and recombinant FVIII products available to treat bleeding episodes on-demand or to prevent bleeding episodes from occurring by treating prophylactically. Based on the half-life of these products, treatment regimens require frequent intravenous administration. Such frequent administration is painful and inconvenient.